


We've kissed before... once upon a dream

by Carmensugus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Marichat, True Love, adrienette - Freeform, love square, miraculous love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmensugus/pseuds/Carmensugus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrien remembers what happened while he was under Dark Cupid's spell... Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've kissed before... once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a drabble... But it kind of went on its own.  
> It's the first fic I post online so... I hope you like it.  
> I didn't know where to cut, so I just didn't. Hope it's not too long.
> 
> You can read it on tumblr (http://carmensugus.tumblr.com/post/142972875655/weve-kissed-before-once-upon-a-dream) and wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/69315590-we%27ve-kissed-before-once-upon-a-dream), too.

# We've kissed before... once upon a dream

He had had that dream before. He didn’t think it was that weird; except for the fact that it didn’t feel like a dream. It felt like a memory.

It was a short dream. Adrien was standing next to Dark Cupid, as Chat Noir. He knew that part was real, he knew he had helped him although he couldn’t remember a thing. Then he lunged at Ladybug and they both rolled over until they came to a stop. Now he was on top of her and he tried to get her miraculous. Before he could realise what she was doing, she had grabbed him and pressed her lips against his. He was surprised every single time. It didn’t last much, but Adrien remembered the way she had kissed him as if it had been a lot longer, as if it had been real. He could remember the way her lips moved, tasted; he couldn’t think about anything else. He kept wondering if it had actually happened and it was driving him mad.

He’d always woke up right before she pulled away; and he’d stay very still in bed, breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling, without feeling tired. He could feel his own heart beating.

* * *

 

It was about to rain. Chat Noir knew that. He didn’t want to go back home though, not yet. He used his baton to jump over a building and landed on the street at the same time it started raining. ‘Great’, he thought, he really was unlucky. He knew he should go back. He wasn’t going to find Ladybug, or anything other than a cold for that matter. What would he do anyway, if he ran into her? It’s not like he had brought himself to talk about that “memory,” or dream or whatever, before. He couldn’t help feeling sad, as if that time would’ve been different.

He turned a corner and saw a girl on the opposite side of the street, walking his way. He recognized her black jacket, her blue hair and her big eyes. He would recognized her anywhere. Chat Noir liked Marinette. He had even thought that maybe he liked her the way he liked Ladybug and, suddenly, he found himself thinking about how Marinette’s kiss would feel. He shook his head. Marinette was his friend. Of course, Ladybug was his friend too, but he was in love with her. He wasn’t in love with Marinette. At least, he thought so.

When he snapped back to reality he saw the girl looking at him. It took him a moment, but he smiled, the way he would smile when he was Chat Noir, and got close to her. They both where under a balcony, safe from the rain.

“Good evening, princess,” he bowed a little. “What are you doing out on a day like this?”

“I was going home and I… kind of got caught up with the rain.”

“Oh, and I see you didn’t bring an umbrella with you", he smiled.

Marinette looked down for a second before answering. “I always forget to pick an umbrella, even though it’s obvious it’s going to rain.”

Chat Noir smiled, memories floating to the surface. Maybe he did like Marinette. “Well, princess, today’s your lucky day. How about I take you home? It’ll be quicker.”

Marinette clasped her hands together, as in joy, and spoke exaggeratedly. He could see that. “Would you? That would be amazing. Thank you, Chat.”

His smile grew bigger, because he knew that that last part was genuine. He wrapped an arm around her waist, took his baton out and used it to go over the buildings. Chat Noir couldn’t stop thinking about his arm around her, about her arms around him. He had just started trying to get those thoughts out of his head, for the sake of his love for Ladybug, when Marinette pointed to a beautiful balcony full of flowers and said “There”. He was thankful, because he had not been paying attention and he would have missed it otherwise.

Chat Noir jumped there and left her carefully on the floor. Then he realised that it was raining even harder and that they both were soaked. Marinette opened the trapdoor on the floor of the balcony and was getting inside of her room. “You should come in. Or you’re going to be ill.”

He had to agree with her. His heart did, too, a little loud, and he tried to ignore it. He was shivering. They both were. When they got inside, Marinette closed the trapdoor, turned the light on and got a couple of towels. Chat Noir dried himself as best as he could, while trying, as best as he could, not to stare at Marinette. They were standing very close now and all he could think about was that they were within touching distance. Was he nervous? How could he? It wasn’t that big of a deal… Well, maybe it was. Maybe he did like Marinette a lot after all. “Are you okay, Chat?”

He blinked stupidly. At least, that was what it seemed to him. He had gotten lost in his thinking and had been staring at nothing for a while. “I’m perfectly fine, princess,” he said, realising that he had made that “perfectly” sound like “purrfectly” without meaning to. “With such good company, how could I not be?”

Marinette laughed, ignoring his flirty attitude. Just like Ladybug did. Maybe he had a type. “Well, you did space out on me for a few seconds.”

Excuse. He needed and excuse for that. “I was just thinking that I have to get home and I really hope the weather gets better soon.”

“You can stay until it does.”

Chat Noir could swear his heart actually stopped for a moment. He swallowed and coughed, hoping he wasn’t blushing. When he looked at Marinette, he realised that she was. They both looked away at the same time. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, and about how close they were. Then he started thinking about how it would feel to kiss her and he noticed his heart beating faster. He could only hope that she hadn’t noticed.

They stood silently, awkwardly. Chat Noir wanted to hit himself. He wasn’t like that. Not when he was Chat Noir anyway. Not even with Ladybug. What was wrong with him? He wished he knew what to do. He liked her, he admitted it so, if that was the purpose of that torture, it could end now.

Marinette looked to the window. “It looks like the rain is stopping.”

Oh. He didn’t feel any better thinking about leaving. “I should…”

“You can…”

They spoke at the same time, then fell silent at the same time. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“No, it’s okay. You didn’t… like… interrupt me… I mean… We started talking… like… at the same time." She laughed nervously and Chat Noir thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever heard. “I’m going to…”

At the same time, Marinette moved towards the trapdoor to open it and Chat Noir moved towards her, wanting to step out of her way, but doing exactly the opposite. They tried to step away at the same time, too, and tripped over each other’s feet. Chat Noir managed not to fall and he grabbed Marinette just in time to stop her from falling. Now they were closer and he was sure she could see his blush. He noticed Marinette was holding her breath and realised that he was doing it too. He was also staring at her, his gaze falling to her lips then going back to her eyes. They were beautiful. And they were looking right at his.

Marinette’s gaze went down his face then back up. He noticed it. Then he leaned closer before he could stop himself. Not close enough for their faces to touch, but close enough. He let out a breath, because he had been keeping it in for too long and he felt Marinette’s forehead and nose against his because she had leaned in. He wanted to scream in disbelief and anticipation.

He closed his eyes and thought that it wouldn’t matter if he kissed her. That nothing else mattered. He got closer, the few centimeters separating their lips and kissed her. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. He was about to pull back because he had just realised that maybe she didn’t want to kiss him when he felt her kissing him back. He had never felt that happy.

His hands slid over her arms, shoulders and onto her back as he pressed himself against her. Marinette’s fingers grasped his arms tightly. He loved the way her lips moved, tasted. It was as if he had already kissed her before. Sometime, once upon a time, or a dream. His eyes snapped open. _Ladybug_.

* * *

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have left like that. He knew he shouldn’t have left like that. Marinette probably hated him after it. He wouldn’t blame her. He just…

“I freaked out, okay? I panicked,” he said out loud, even though Plagg, who was the only one in the room, wasn’t listening to him. “I mean, Marinette can’t be Ladybug. That’s just… crazy, right?” Adrien looked at the kwami, one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead, and stumbled to the sofa. He sat next to Plagg and lowered his head to be closer to him. “Plagg.”

“Hmm,” he answered, still not paying any attention.

“Do you know who Ladybug is? Do you know if it’s Marinette?”

Plagg flew up to be just in front of Adrien’s face. “I have no idea. But if it worries you so much, why don’t you just ask her?”

Ask her? Go to Marinette and ask her if she was Ladybug? He was so not doing it. Marinette was probably angry at him, and after the way he left, she had every right to. “What if she doesn’t want to talk to me?”

“I meant, ask Ladybug.”

“But if she’s Marinette, she probably doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Well, that way you’d know.”

Plagg was right. But, whether Ladybug and Marinette were the same person or not, how was he going to explain how he had gotten to that conclusion? It wasn’t like he could just say that he had been dreaming about a kiss that may have or may have not happened. Adrien flopped onto the sofa. “Why is everything so difficult?”

“Girls are difficult,” Plagg commented. “Camembert is not. Speaking of which…”

* * *

 

She sighed. It had been a few hours and Chat Noir hadn’t appeared. Maybe it was better that way. How was she supposed to act normal after what had happened the day before? Maybe she should try to find him as Marinette.

But what had that been? ‘He kissed me’, she thought, for the thousandth time that day. Why had he? Why had she kissed him back? He was always acting flirty but she had never thought that it was because he actually liked her that way. Or was the kiss just another exaggerated part of his flirty attitude? And, anyway, she would have expected him to like her as Ladybug, not as Marinette. What did Chat see in Marinette?

And why did he run off like that? At first, she had thought that his transformation was about to wear off, but they had been together for at least ten minutes and he hadn’t used his power. So what had happened?

She bit her lip, thinking about the kiss. It had reminded her of that time they fought Dark Cupid. It was so different. Probably because that time he hadn’t kissed her. She had liked it. God, she had liked it so much. And then he had left without saying a thing.

Ladybug didn’t know if she was angry or sad.

She had never thought she liked Chat. They were friends, partners, but that was it. She was in love with Adrien and Chat probably acted like that with every girl. At least he acted like that with Ladybug and Marinette. She was so confused.

Ladybug turned around and threw her yo-yo. It was getting late and she had homework to do, so she should really be heading home. A few minutes later, she changed directions mid-air when she saw a blond boy in black leather standing on a roof just to her right. She landed behind him and he turned around.

“Oh, hey.”

“Hey to you too,” she answered, realising that it was going to be as awkward as she had pictured. She had to pretend nothing had happened. Even if she wanted answers. She would have to get them as Marinette. “Haven’t seen you all day, Chat.” He smiled at that, shyly, not the kind of smile he always had. Ladybug immediately knew something was up. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. I was just thinking… about things.” He scratched the back of his neck. Was he thinking about what had happened the day before, about the kiss? Or was something else worrying him? He didn’t say anything else. Whatever it was, he didn’t want to talk about it, at least not to Ladybug. “Hey, I’ve been… thinking. Remember Dark Cupid?”

She blushed and didn’t answer right away. Of all the places she had pictured that conversation going, that wasn’t one of them. “Yeah… Sure… What about him?”

“Well, he kind of controlled me for a while and… at first, I didn’t really remember… you know, anything. I just… I have been thinking about it. And I wanted to ask you what happened?”

She was hoping she wasn’t blushing really hard, because her face felt on fire. Did he know… anything of what had happened? Did he know about the kiss? Was she worrying too much about nothing? Why was he asking her that, less than twenty-four hours after he had kissed Marinette? Ladybug tried to laugh it off. “Not much. I just followed you two around town until I finally caught up and… Well, there was a little fighting with both of you before I could get the akuma but don’t worry, I didn’t beat you up much,” she joked. Oh, God, she hoped he didn’t realise what a lie all of that was.

Chat just nodded. He looked almost… sad. Ladybug got closer, if she had been angry at him at some point, she definitely wasn’t at the moment. She placed her hand on his shoulder. “Chat, are you sure you’re okay?”

He looked up. “Yeah, yeah, I’m purrfectly fine, m’lady.” He bowed his head, then grinned the way he usually did. She knew it was all a lie.

“Chat…”

“It’s nothing to worry about, really. I’ll be fine.” Ladybug didn’t want to leave it like that, but she couldn’t force him to talk about it if he didn’t want to. He talked before she could say anything. “I have to leave now; I have… things. To do. I’ll see you around.” He stepped back, bowed almost exaggeratedly and left really fast. Ladybug looked down, still worried. She should leave too.

* * *

 

Marinette made sure to say hello to her parents and talk to them for a couple of minutes before going to her room. She had had trouble explaining that they probably didn’t see her going up the day before. It wasn’t like she could tell them how she and Chat Noir came in through the roof. When she went up, she flopped onto her chair. She was tired and just thinking about doing homework made her more tired. She stared at the wall for a few seconds and then her gaze fell on a photograph of Adrien.

She felt bad. She knew there was no reason to, but she felt bad for kissing Chat, for liking Chat, at the same time as she loved Adrien. She looked away. Doing homework did seem like a better idea than thinking more and more about Chat Noir. Damn cats.

She still hadn’t gotten much done and it was late, too late to be doing those things. Marinette closed her eyes for a second and something she heard made her open them again.

* * *

 

He had to talk to Marinette. He needed to talk to Marinette. It took him a couple of minutes to get to her house. Instead of jumping to her balcony, he went to the windowsill and knocked on the window. Marinette was sitting on her chair, with her eyes closed. She opened them and, when she saw him, she got up and rushed to open the window. Chat Noir jumped in.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Is everything okay?”

He smiled. Ladybug had asked him the same. He wasn’t getting anywhere. “Everything’s perfect.” He didn’t feel like making puns, which actually made Marinette look at him like nothing was okay. Or maybe it was because of something different. Maybe she was angry. “I needed to talk to you.”

Marinette nodded, without saying anything. God, she was so cute. Chat Noir wanted to kiss her again. Maybe he could just do that, and skip the talking. She probably wouldn’t let him and he’d get a well-deserved punch to the face. He sighed. The faster, the better. “I wanted to apologise for yesterday.”

Her face went as red as he imagined his to be. She looked away, then back at him. Was she really that mad? “What for?” she murmured.

He hadn’t been expecting that question. ‘You can do this’, he thought. “I…I…” he stuttered. “Yesterday, I thought… I…” Marinette didn’t interrupt him and he started wishing she would. He sighed again and look down. “Marinette,” he called, his voice lower, “you're Ladybug, aren't you?”

She didn’t answer at first. Instead, she looked at him with her precious eyes wide open. Then she started stuttering. “W-wha… What? What…? I… Wh-what…? I… I d-don’t… What? Why would you think that?”

Of course she asked that. But how was he supposed to explain to her that he thought they had kissed even though he didn’t remember it? How was he supposed to explain that he had dreamt about that kiss and that he thought what she had told him just a few hours before was a lie? He just couldn’t tell her any of it. He avoided the question. “It’s you, isn’t it?” Marinette looked like she was panicking. “Did you lie? Earlier, when I asked you about what happened when we… you were fighting Dark Cupid.”

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking ab-”

“You have the same earrings. The Miraculous. I had never noticed before. I guess that’s kind of stupid. It’s obvious, now that I know. I mean, you look exactly like her. I should have figured out earlier.”

Marinette stared straight at him, silently. He stopped talking. “I did lie,” she answered a few moments later. “In the stories, kisses always break curses and things like that and I couldn’t fight you and Dark Cupid at the same time so… I thought I could give it a try.”

He didn’t know what to say. “It’s true love kisses, actually.” He scolded himself internally for being so stupid.

“Is it? I guess I didn’t think about that.” They weren’t looking at each other anymore. “So you lied, too; you do remember.”

“I didn’t at first. Then I started having dreams about what happened… but I didn’t know if it was real or not. When we… kissed yesterday, I thought you were her…, I mean, Ladybug.”

“So now you know,” Marinette murmured.

“Now I know,” he repeated.

“A-aren’t you disappointed?”

“W-what?! Why would I be? You are the most awesome person I know. I am so glad it’s you, Marinette.”

She lifted her gaze, smiling. “Really?” He nodded.

“I… I think I want to kiss you again.”

Marinette’s smile widened. “I think I do too.”

Chat Noir stepped forward and wrapped his hands around her. She placed one of her hands on the back of his neck and the other one on his shoulder and they both leaned in at the same time. When they kissed, he thought it was even better than the other two times, if possible.

* * *

 

Their lips parted slowly, torturously slow. Marinette opened her eyes and raised them to look at Chat’s. He blinked twice, looking at her in amazement and took a step back. “I think it’s only fair that you know who I am, too,” he said, in a voice deeper than usual.

“What? No, Chat, that’s not necessary. You don’t have to…”

“But I want to,” he interrupted her.

She looked at him with her eyes wide open. She was dying to know who he was; but she didn’t want him to do it just because he had figured out she was Ladybug. “Are you sure?” was the only thing she could say.

“I trust you,” was his answer.

Marinette didn’t stop to think about the fact that she was the only person in the word Chat trusted with his real identity. She didn’t stop to think how much he trusted her; a feeling she knew because she was perfectly okay with him knowing she was Ladybug. She took a breath and didn’t let it out. There was a flash of green and she only had time to think that, whoever was behind that mask, she loved him before the transformation wore off. “A-Adrien?”

He put his hand on the back of his head and looked down. “I suppose you didn’t expect it’d be me.”

“I-I-” She didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t exactly that she didn’t expect it. It was that she had never thought that sly, flirty, funny Chat Noir was Adrien. Her nice, caring, sweet Adrien. It wasn’t that Chat wasn’t sweet; or that Adrien wasn’t funny. They were. Or… he was. Come to think of it, it was actually obvious that they look exactly the same. She managed to repress a groan. Alya did tell her that. She raised her eyes to look at Adrien; he looked worried, almost sad. “No, it’s not… I- Well, I mean… I just can’t believe I didn’t figure it out. I mean… I mean…”

Adrien laughed and she bit her lip, looking at him in awe. His laugh was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. “I know what you mean.”

She smiled shyly and looked down. “I’m glad it’s you, Adrien.”

He took a step towards her, but then went back again, shy now that he was not Chat Noir anymore. It took all of Marinette’s will and strength to take a step forward; and her whole face went red. She still wasn’t looking up. She felt Adrien getting closer and she looked up and move to kiss him again. Her face bumped into his and she let out a groan, raising her hand to rub her forehead. “I-I’m sorry.”

She looked back up and smiled shyly. “It’s okay.”

He let out a deep breath and looked at her as if there was nothing else around them. She bit her lip, closed her eyes and she stood on her toes, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Adrien immediately laid one of his hands to Marinette’s cheek and the other one to her back and pulled her towards him, the way Chat did.


End file.
